Shizuku Mizutani
|pairing badge = }}Shizuku Yoshida (吉田 雫, Yoshida Shizuku (née Mizutani (水谷)) is the main female protagonist of the Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun series. She appears as a first year student at Syoyo High School Appearance Shizuku is a cute girl of average height with light, copper-brown hair that she keeps her hair back in twin tails behind her ears and lets her fringe down to the top of her eyes and dark brown eyes. Her main outfit is a regular gakuran; a reddish brown jacket over a cream school sweatshirt and a white shirt with a light blue tie. She wears a black miniskirt checkered with grey lines, and she wears middle-length black socks and the required brown shoes. Outside of school, Shizuku mostly wears old-fashioned clothes; Haru Yoshida has commented on her fashion sense as "grandma-like," though after she graduated she stopped wearing the twin tails and had her hair cut short while still keeping her bangs. Personality Shizuku can be very candid and apathetic at times, telling classmates that if it's their problem, they should solve it themselves. Shizuku seems to believe in the idea of growth by solving one’s own problems. Shizuku is very absorbed in her studies, mostly because she wishes to be like Yoshino Mizutani (Shizuku's mother), who works overtime to accommodate for Takaya Mizutani (Shizuku’s father), who had not been successful in his work. She is also sometimes emotionally withdrawn and socially inept. This is shown even as a young girl when she was rather uncaring of her class pet's death. As the teacher and students crowded around the pen, mourning the death of their rabbit, Shizuku asked to be excused, saying that she had to go home and do her homework. That earned her the nickname of “Dry Ice.”, in which Shizuku’s father, even said that she had been more interested in math problems than dolls as a child, suggesting the influence that her often-absent mother had on her. Shizuku seemed to revere her mother because she was a hard-working and smart woman, unlike her father. Shizuku often states that she does not care what people think of her. What she cares about is being top of the school. It has been noted several times that Shizuku is very dense when it comes to other people and what they're trying to say. This is especially shown when Kenji Yamagucci (nickname Yamaken) attempts to get his feelings of affection across to her. She doesn’t realize and acts as if he is a new friend and study mate until Yamaken finally outright confesses to her. History Shizuku looked up to Yoshino Mizutani (Shizuku's mother) very much and often called her mother when she received full points on her tests. Because her mother was often absent, Shizuku often makes the food for the family and buys what they need from the supermarket. In the same year as the “Dry Ice“ incident, Shizuku decided that she wished to raise goldfish in a pot placed in her backyard. Although she claimed she had no interest in goldfish, she had researched how to care for goldfish and was set on the project. She wished to show the goldfish that she had raised in the festival for her mother to see. However, when her mother called and told her that she would be unable to make it to the festival, Shizuku decided to give up on the goldfish. On the first day of school, Shizuku witnessed a group of seniors beating up a classmate. She contemplated on telling a teacher, but decided not to after rationally deciding that they would go after her if they knew she told. Not long after, she saw Haru Yoshida run in and fight the seniors. Plot Initially, Shizuku sat next to Haru Yoshida in homeroom, but because of his suspension, she never saw him. One day, one of her teachers asked her to take some notes over to Haru's apartment and also to remind him that if he did not come to school again, he would be expelled from the school. She went over there and met Mitsuyoshi Misawa (Haru's older cousin and guardian). She briefly encountered Haru who started yelling at some guy because he made him lose a game. She tried to talk to him, but he jumped out of the nearest window before she could get a word out. She decided to leave the notes with Mitsuyoshi, but sooner after on her way home, Haru sprang from the bushes and demanded to know if she was a spy from the school. She frantically said no and scurried away from him. Suddenly, he acted nicer to her and asked for her name. She hesitantly gave to him and somehow, Haru claimed her to be his friend. The next day, the same teacher asked her to try to convince Shizuku to go back over and convince Haru to come back to school. Due to her fear of Haru and her indifference, she declined. However, on her way from school, Haru took her into an alley and led her to an open field where he kept a dog. Shizuku managed to return the dog to its owner, but Haru took her to a fast food restaurant. There, they met Kenji Yamaguchi and his friends who immediately ask Haru for some money. He hesitated, but gave in when one of them reminded that they were "friends". Once they left, Haru and Shizuku had an awkward talk about school. Shizuku tried to encourage him to come back, but he declined since he had Shizuku and Kenji and his friends. Shizuku openly admitted that Kenji and his friends were merely using him and asked him what kind of friends would treat him like that. Instead of thinking that over, Haru dumped his drink on Shizuku and called her a terrible person and walked away. Furious, Shizuku ran out and threw her drink at him, which started a chase. Relationships Haru Yoshida Shizuku and Yoshida first met when Shizuku delivered some class readings and homework as requested by their teacher. It was shown that Haru was suspended from school because of a fight that happened at the start of the school year, although even after his suspension was raised he rarely comes to school because of his fear of human interaction that is until he met Shizuku who he immediately considered a friend. After a few encounters, Haru confusingly conveys his feelings to Shizuku after she stood up for him against Kenji and his friends, surprising the latter. Haru started attending school the next day having been attached to Shizuku and wanting to see her more. Meeting Haru would inadvertently make Shizuku see a vast world beyond school and studying, whilst also making her feel emotions she hasn't shown before, eventually she started to realize her feelings towards Haru and decided to confess to him over time that she loves him and that she meant it. However, he rejected her and told her that their concept of love was different. Shizuku took back her words, and told him that she'll wait for him to fall in love with her before saying it again. The two would remain close to each other throughout their school year. After a while, Haru would start to experience uncertain feelings towards Shizuku, however Shizuku's feelings towards Haru resulted in a downgrade of her rank, from #2 to #29, causing Shizuku to push Haru away to focus more on her studies even going far as saying that she no longer has feelings for him. Haru remembered what his aunt Kyoko told him before she died: to "find people whose presence is enough to soothe the pain.", realizing that it was Shizuku who soothed him every day, he told her that he loved her. He then became inseparable and almost clingy to Shizuku. He licked her hand on one occasion when she tried to give him tickets to the school festival and nearly kissed her when she waited to give him a present from Natsume on the way home flustering her. Haru easily gets erratic when Shizuku is with another guy, especially Yamaken. He even tells her to avoid his brother for her own good. Shizuku realizes that she still loves Haru from the time of the very first confession, and that she was only running away from her true feelings because of her grades suffering due to her inability to control her emotions. She asks him to give her more time to think about their relationship with Haru happily agreeing. Over the course of winter, Haru admits that he is jealous of Shizuku attending winter study with Yamaken but after months of thought she finally confesses to Haru that he shouldn't worry because she does indeed love him. However, Haru causes a scene and continues to embarrass Shizuku during her time attending the winter study. Eventually, She realizes that her inability to understand him is the root of their problem. She promised Haru that they would have a picnic together next year but he has to behave for the rest of her winter study. On their picnic day which ends up being skiing in the mountains, Shizuku makes it her goal to make Haru have fun as a way to repay Haru for being there for her. During valentines (which also happens to be Shizuku's birthday), Shizuku felt upset about her mother not going home for her birthday. Haru visited her and gave her a fountain pen as a present. While the two walked around, Haru encouraged Shizuku to call her mom, letting her hold his hand so she won't be scared. After that, Shizuku gave Haru a valentine's chocolate saying it is not "end of the year present but a valentine's one", telling Haru that she likes him, and kissing him afterwards. Shizuku admits to her mom that she was in love with Haru, the latter seemingly gives her approval. During this time, Haru would start to grow up for the sake of Shizuku (with the help of his friends); being able to control his violent tendencies and becoming more understanding overall. As of Chapter 31, the two is now officially going out. They both realized that nothing much has changed causing Shizuku to question the benefits of going out with Haru but soon realizes what it is. Shizuku also started learning more about Haru bit by bit through Haru's relatives and acquaintances, however, she also started becoming jealous of him because what Haru has (but doesn't need) is what she wants. This causes a strain on their relationship and the two had an argument after Yuzan's birthday party making Haru run away and avoid her. Shizuku blames herself for this and continues to worry about him in the two weeks that he was missing. During this time, Yamaken confessed again to Shizuku telling her to consider him this time. Shizuku however still chose Haru saying that even though what they have maybe isn't love it is still fun for her to be with him. Shizuku learned that Haru kept his promise of telling her if he was going somewhere, realizing that Haru kept on thinking about her even though they hurt each other deeply she went to see him. Shizuku tearfully apologizes and conveys her jealousy also telling him not to hate her; Haru, in response, hugged her and told her that he will never hate her for that, and it's okay for Shizuku to tell him what she feels. After the two reconciled, Haru told Shizuku about him going away. Haru went overseas for a research for approximately a year. Even though she hadn't heard of him for awhile, Shizuku still remained faithful to him. After a while, he wrote a letter to Shizuku and told her that what he had said before about his feelings and how they'll never change, had changed a bit now that he loves her more. He came back to Japan after Shizuku's high school graduation and the two was reunited. Three and a half years later, Haru proposes to Shizuku and their wedding was shown in the final chapter. Over the course of their relationship, the two would often clash due to the difference in their respective personalities and most of their friends would often think they are out of sync. However, they tried hard to understand their own and the other's feelings becoming more mature in the process. Seeing as they both need each other, they share the same feeling of not wanting to lose one another. Haru needing Shizuku to be with him because of the loneliness he had suffered due to his upbringing and Shizuku not wanting to lose Haru because of how more meaningful her life had become ever since she met him. Kenji Yamaguchi He along with his other three friends, hang out with Haru and Shizuku's group. As the story progresses, he develops feelings for Shizuku, which makes Haru consider him as a rival and even treats him badly; though at first, every time he is asked of his feeling for Shizuku, his reply will either be of a denying nature or along the lines of his feelings being a "joke". He always finds time to get in between Shizuku and Haru, to Haru's annoyance. In chapter 44, when he fully accepts his feelings and finally confesses and she doesn't give him a response and he tells her to properly consider him. She doesn't sleep at all that day and next day morning, she blushes when remembering him. There are hints that she might like him but not to the extent of love. She later calls him to give a reply to his confession to a place to meet up. When he arrives she tells she couldn't sleep yesterday thinking about him and even in-house all she could think was about him and then asks what he likes about her. He replies that he like her straightforwardness and not sugar coating words she speaks. She replies that he is always helping her and whenever she is with him she feels calm and can be herself which makes her feel good. But she tells that Haru was the one who drew her feelings of anger or happiness and she can still feel those when she is with him. She even tells that the feelings what she and Haru have might not be love but still is fun for her to be with him, so she can't go out with Kenji. After hearing this Kenji hugs her and tells her goodbye after he said he can be friends with her if she wanted to. Takashi Mizutani Takashi is Shizuku's father. He's home a lot more than his wife because he struggles to hold a job for long. This adds stress and strain to Shizuku's relationship with him. Despite this flaw in his character, Shizuku and Takashi seem to have a stronger relationship than Shizuku with her mother. Takashi has even noticed that Shizuku never played with dolls when she was younger and gets dressed much faster than normal girls her age. He's the only one who knows that Shizuku wanted to take care of goldfish at one point in her childhood. Takaya Mizutani Takaya is Shizuku's younger brother. Not much interaction is shown between Shizuku and her brother, but Shizuku cares about Takaya. She always calls him cute, and she shows more loving emotions when she is around Takaya. Takaya also calls Shizuku "a kind, loving sister." The two seem to get along well. Yoshino Mizutani Yoshino is Shizuku's mother who is a workaholic (a person who compulsively works hard and long hours). Ever since Shizuku and her brother were young, Yoshino has spent more time at work than with her children. At one point, she was disappointed that she couldn't go see the fireworks because her mother was at work. Despite her absence, Shizuku has admired her mother's strife towards work. Because of this, Shizuku is determined to pursue her studies and find a great career. Yoshino usually communicates with Shizuku through fax or phone. Natsume Asako A friend of Shizuku and Haru. The three of them met when Natsume had asked the two to help her study. Strangely, due to Shizuku's cold and studious personality, she has become attached to her, saying that because "Mitty" (a nickname given to Shizuku by Natsume) doesn't care about her problem with guys and seems to have no interest in it, she does not avoid her or distance herself and freely interacts with her with no ulterior motive. She treats Natsume with cold shoulders and usually ignores her. After saying that Natsume had no business prying. She realizes her mistake when scolding Haru for a similar problem and apologized to her. Sōhei Sasahara Sasayan is Shizuku's friend along with Natsume and Haru. At first, Sasayan confesses that he'd never thought of getting along with Shizuku and the rest (especially with Haru) despite being a friendly person. Still, he thinks that they are very interesting and continues to hang out with them. Trivia * Her name Shizuku (雫) means "drops of rain" or "droplet". * Shizuku's surname Mizutani means "water" (水) (mizu) and "valley" (谷) (tani). * Shizuku's blood type is B. * Because Yoshino Mizutani (Shizuku's mother) is a lawyer, Shizuku is striving hard towards that profession as her goal. * In order to attend to household chores, Shizuku chose a high school near her house. * When it is cold, Shizuku will wear woolen shorts. * Because of Takashi Mizutani (Shizuku's father), Shizuku doesn’t want to waste money. * All the books that Shizuku has been reading are borrowed from the library. Quotes * "If you want to make peace, you need to show that you mean it." * "She's in love with Haru. It's not my problem." * "So this is what jealousy feels like?" * "You promised me 3,800 Yen." * "She said, 'Stubby bastard.'" * "And so, please give me more time to think about our relationship!" * "An entry fee of 1,580 Yen is needed per person. You're short 20 Yen." * "I didn't think about these things before. I didn't care about what others thought about me. ...I need to study." * "If so, my world was changed by Haru." * "If you make one person wait, it's no good." * "Huh? I like him more than you'd expect." (''She was talking to Haru, but mentioning Kenji) * ''"W-what type of person should I leave? The one I like, the one who has good circumstances? Or do I have to leave them both?" * "It's just that you're very charming" * "One day you'll be consumed by darkness, and if that happens, even I cannot help you." * "So Haru, why exactly....do they call you unbridled instinct?" * "Seriously Haru, when will you learn that a girl's heart isn't a toy, and neither is her little sister..., or mother." * "If you really want to look at it, the whole situation is screwy. You want to follow your dreams, I say go for it. Other than that, the only thing." Gallery maxresdefault.jpg|Shizuku and Haru's First Kiss f032.jpg|Got back together again. dtnk_v010c039_p003.jpg|Shizuku looks when she attends Yuuzan's Birthday Party with Haru f044.jpg|Shizuku looks after 3 and a half years after graduating. eimg036.jpg|On their Wedding Ceremony. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Syoko High School